


You Don't Hear it, You Feel it

by CommanderOfPeace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Lexa, Deaf!Clarke, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, artist!Clarke, ranya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderOfPeace/pseuds/CommanderOfPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is another struggling artist except with deceased parents, she has to raise her younger brother, Aden. Unfortunately, selling her art isn't the only thing she struggles with. Lexa is a young CEO, following her dreams to create menswear for women. She loves life but she knows something is missing. She meets Clarke on a run, offers to buy a painting and assumes it ends there. What'll happen when that isn't the case? </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>That AU where Clarke is deaf and is also a struggling artist attempting to keep the promise she made her parents. Lexa is that super rich CEO who is intrigued with the blonde the second she meets her. Aden is young but foolish as he does things that'll get him in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collision on a mountain

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo. So if you have noticed this isn't the only story I have. I also have another story. I will try to do my best to keep the updates coming on both of these stories. Hope you enjoy!

The stress of the company was weighing down on her. All of it was frustrating. I mean, how can your dream job be so insanely stressful? How can everything that brought you true happiness become so stressful and tense and exhausting? Alexandria Woods, or Lexa for short, was the CEO of her own menswear but for women Fashion Company. She worked harder than ever trying to build it. It was her very own enterprise, her “baby.” Day in and day out she put forth blood, sweat, and tears (literally) trying to come up with interesting designs while keeping it all very high quality and classy.

The opening of the company was a game changer or a life changer. For once, everything in her life had fallen into place by the creation of her own two hands. Lexa felt like she was _something_. She proved everyone wrong by achieving the only thing that ever felt _right_ in her entire life. No matter what, she busted her ass to never stop or fall behind her schedule.

Lexa Woods was the youngest billionaire and CEO in America, at the young of 26. She started her company midway through college. Her first design ideas were drafted in high school. During her sophomore year of college her and her older sister, Anya Woods, decided to bring their dreams to reality. Anya taught Lexa everything she knew. Lexa would always openly admit that she wouldn’t be anywhere without Anya.

As a rising company, Lexa and Anya thought it would be great if Trikru Fashion hosted their very own fashion show. It would market their newest designs, the company in a whole, give donations to charities, and promote the success of other rising companies as well as well-known ones too.

 However, the stress of planning it was drastically getting into both Woods siblings heads.

Lexa needed to relieve some tension somehow. She decided to go on an extra -long run in the nearby hills around her house. She would enjoy the scenery and relax her mind all while pushing herself to her limits. Burning pain in her muscles from a run always distracted her mind from its frustrating thoughts.

Lexa was already 3 miles in. Her hoodie was pulled up to hide her face from the public eye. She didn’t need anyone bothering her during her relaxation time. Her headphones were in, blasting loud indie/rock music to keep the pace up. She stepped down with every harsh beat of the drums. She wanted to sing along but feared losing her breath too quickly.

Lexa was running up a slope on the hill, turning a sharp corner when there was a blur from the corner of her eye. She tried to dodge it as quickly as she could, but her reflexes weren’t too intact from the exhaustion. The two bodies collided within the blink of an eye. A couple grunts of lost air were heard when the bodies landed on the floor.

A couple seconds of blurriness flashed across their vision before the two women tried to get their eyes to focus.

It all came rushing back rather fast, causing blood to pound in their heads. Lexa was so focused on her pulse pounding she didn’t register the sound of an awkward clearing of a throat. When Lexa felt a finger poking her bicep she checked the source. Lexa was lying on top of a very beautiful blonde, trapping her between her body and the dirt ground.

“Shit,” Lexa jumped to her feet, grasping the blondes forearm in process to help her up too. “I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.” Lexa was now face to face with the woman, who still hadn’t responded to her apology.

“Um, like I said, I apologize for my clumsiness. I was listening to music when I was running which is why I didn’t hear you coming down.” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes lowered to the ground. In doing so, she noticed the easel, canvas, paint brushes, and paint container on the dirt.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.” The blonde ignored her though, moving to bend over so she could retrieve her items. Lexa stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. “Let me help you.” Lexa kneeled down, picking up everything off the ground.

“I really hope I didn’t mess anything up. I will pay you for any damage.” Lexa held all of the art supplies in one arm. She glanced down when she saw a very time movement in the corner of her eye. There was blood dripping down her arm.

“Holy crap, you are bleeding. A lot.” Lexa reached forward to check her arm but the blonde got startled and jumped back. Lexa held her hand up in surrender.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I live down the road. If you want to follow me we can go there. I have an emergency kit so we can clean your wounds.” Lexa explained, trying to help the beautiful stranger in some way. The blonde immediately shook her. She knew better than to follow some stranger to her their house, no matter how attractive they may be. The woman lifted her arm to find a small gash bleeding very heavily. Nothing a quick cleaning and gauze can’t fix.

When the blonde looked back to Lexa, they stood in silence. She didn’t know what to say. I mean, she wasn’t a mute by any means. She actually loved talking. Except, she never truly felt comfortable conversing with strangers, nonetheless the ones she is attracted to. As the silence drug on, the blonde noticed the brunette still clutching the art supplies close to her. So she waved her hands in front of her face to get her attention.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to get so distracted.” Lexa apologized yet again. The blonde gave a small smile. _Gosh her smile is perfect_ , Lexa thought. The woman let her eyes linger on her art supplies before moving back to Lexa’s eyes. She shrugged then walked right past the young CEO.

Lexa turned in her spot to watch the blonde retreat back down the mountain. She stood stock in shock, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. When the blonde noticed she was alone, she stopped and turned. She signaled Lexa to follow her. Lexa nodded then jogged to catch up to her. The both of them walked down to the woman’s car in silence. For Lexa, the walk was almost as relaxing as the run. There was nothing but the sounds of the world. It was oddly satisfying for her. However, the entire time going down the mountain, many different reasons as to why the woman didn’t speak was racing through her mind. _Was she upset I hurt her? Is she from another country and maybe doesn’t understand me? Did she take some sort of vow to silence?_

When they reached the car, the blonde unlocked it then made her way to her trunk, which Lexa followed her to. The blonde opened it and Lexa carefully set all her supplies into it. That was the moment Lexa saw her painting. To say Lexa was in awe would be an understatement. The young CEO was _captivated_.

The painting was a view from the vantage point at the top of the mountain. It was so extremely detailed, almost photo realistic. Lexa knew she needed to have it. She turned to see the blonde looking at her weirdly.

“I love your art piece. It is absolutely stunning. Are you selling it? I would love to buy it from you.” The blondes’ eyes went wide with shock as she nodded eagerly. No one has ever offered to buy her pieces outside from her art galleries she held; even then, they weren’t always very successful.

“Here,” Lexa reached into her hoodie pocket to take out her phone. She lifted it so it was unlocked and in front of the blonde. “Put your number in it. I will have my secretary contact you. I am willing to pay whatever for the piece.” The blonde took her phone, typed her number in, and then handed it back.

“Maybe you could stop by and place it wherever you think suits the office best. I think it would be a wonderful addition to my office.” Lexa checked the time on her phone. It was almost 8 AM. She was going to be late to work, which meant a very disappointed Anya.

“I have to go now. I will contact you in about a day or so. It was nice meeting you.” Lexa smiled at the polite nod she received before turning to run back the mountain. She was so screwed.

* * *

 

Clarke was staring in the direction the lady ran in. She never got her name nor did she give up hers. Either way, the lady was stunning. She had never seen hair so long or eyes as green as the forest. She love how noticeable they were compared to her darker, tan skin tone. This morning was quite interesting for her. One moment she is painting her stress away. The next she is under some stranger she definitely wouldn’t mind being under again.

Clarke decided it was time to go now. She closed the trunk and got in her car. Just as she buckled up though, she saw bright lights flashing from her cup holder. Someone was facetime calling her and by someone she means her loving and pesky best friend. She answered before her friend could hang up.

“Yo, Griffin shit.” Raven said through the screen. Clarke didn’t hear her though. Raven understood instantly. She propped her phone down then raised her hands in front of the camera. She put a questioning look on her face as she signed her question.

“Are your hearing aids in?” Raven asked with her hands. Her signing was smooth and fast. Clarke read it easily and responded by shaking her head, no.

“Do you have them with you?” Raven signed. Clarke shook her head no again.

“Geez Griffin, we talked about this. You promised me you would bring them.” Raven chastised in well executed ASL. Clarke rolled her eyes. “Hey! Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” Raven yelled with her hands. Clarke rolled her eyes again, propping her phone on her steering wheel so she could sign back.

“Whatever you say, mom.” Clarke replied, shaking her head. Ah, best friends are something else. What Clarke didn’t realize was that her arm was still bleeding and she just put it on full display for her best friend.

“Clarke Griffin, why the fuck are you bleeding?” Raven had a worried expression on her face as she signed quickly.

“This lady collided into me when she was running up the mountain. It was an accident, Ray. I will be fine.” Clarke responded. She winced a little as the cool air hit the small gash.

“You are not fine. You’re wincing.” Raven clenched her jaw, clearly upset even though she was communicating with her hands. Clarke didn’t move. She just dropped her head for a moment before lifting it up again. Raven waited for Clarke to look back at the screen.

“Was the chick hot at least?” Raven smirked as she signed the question.

Clarke blew out a breath of hot air, smirking. “Complete and total 100 out of 10.” Clarke signed, throwing her head back like she was knocked out by love. Raven laughed her smile wide on her face. When Clarke looked back, she signed once more.

“Where is Griffin numero dos?” Raven question, kind of concerned for the kid.

“He is at his club soccer practice. I need to go pick him up actually. Meet at my place in 30. I am cooking breakfast for the three of us. Aden really misses you.”

“I miss him too. I miss the both of you. Be there soon. Be safe, Clarke.” Raven signed her goodbye. The face time called didn’t end right away. No. They never ended a call without doing their true signature goodbye. In unison, both women pointed to their ears and shook their head. They then placed their hand over their heart and nodded. The call ended seconds after.

They always did that. It was a constant reminder that hearing someone say I love you, or hearing the word love goes beyond the words itself. Love isn’t something you hear, it is something you feel. I love you or love is just words until you feel them deep in your heart and your soul.

Clarke and Raven met when they were in first grade. All was going swell for the blonde child until a boy bumped into her harshly. In the process, a hearing aid fell out of her tiny ear and onto the floor. The boy noticed and the aftermath was not pretty. He took the opportunity to tease Clarke. Clarke was so embarrassed that she ran to the corner of the room and cried into her knees, forgetting her expensive hearing aid on the floor.

Raven didn’t appreciate the boys actions. She stomped over after witness the affair, pushed the boy onto the ground, causing him to cry in pain. She picked up the lost hearing aid and walked over to the blonde. When she got there, she tapped on her shoulder. Clarke looked up to see the small yet badass girl holding her hearing aid out for her. Clarke stopped crying then and there. She reached for her hearing aid but jumped when Raven pulled it away from her grasp. Just as she was about to cry again, Raven kneeled down and put the hearing aid back into the girls’ ear by herself. Clarke cried for an entirely different reason because for once, someone didn’t treat her like she had a hearing disability. She felt _normal._

That was the start of the dynamic duo. They stayed a duo until high school when they met the rest of their huge but loving group of friends. Clarke would never forget the day she met them. Raven was very protective of her so when the group realized Clarke was deaf, she acted as her shield. She was ready to fight anyone who gave her shit for it. But no one did. They supported her. After their first encounter, all of them talked Raven into teaching them how to sign. The group spent their entire freshman year constantly practicing so they could master the skill of sign language. By the end of the year, they were fluent in ASL and holding conversations with Clarke like they had done it all their lives.

Clarke knew they were true friends. The group was called the Rankers, which is what they named themselves after they all noticed how competitive their personalities were. Each member of the group was constantly striving to be ranked number one or to be the best in every activity they did well in. They were very mischievous delinquents but they were also very dedicated and supportive. To be the best, you had to beat the best and be ranked as the best. The Rankers was a reminder to do nothing but try to be your best at your passion and as a person. She always felt loved by her group.

 Hearing love wasn’t something Clarke always acquired but the moment she _felt_ it, she knew that’s all she needed.


	2. Artistic Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! Might be awhile before I write a new chapter. I have a 3-4 page paper due next saturday, kinda terrified. ON THE BRIGHTSIDE, my best friend and I (our group name is actually called The Rankers) went to LA to do a cool photoshoot. It was sick!

Clarke was exhausted, physically and mentally. Her life turned upside down at the age of 21. She had just graduated from art school. She was trying to score intern positions at art places and find art galleries she could work for. Clarke was doing her best to somehow find work as an artist. It may be a hard industry but this was Clarkes’ dream. It was her passion. Her entire life she always felt like there was something _wrong_ but when it came to art, everything she ever doubted felt so _right._

Things were going well. She happened to snag a part time gig helping at a local art gallery. It wasn’t popular a one and the pay wasn’t all that great, but it was well known enough to bring in potential buyers often. She was arranging some pieces she thought would fit perfectly across the room when her phone started flashing and vibrating. Clarke answered; glad to have her hearing aids in.

Little did she know her life changed forever with a single press of a button.

Clarkes’ parents were coming up to Seattle from Oregon for a surprise visit. They decided to take a road trip instead of taking a plane. As they were going to exit the freeway, a semi-truck driver lost control of his truck. The semi-truck flipped then swung around and tapped the back of their car. The force of the blow was strong enough for her parents’ car to spin out. Jake, Clarkes’ dad, tried to regain control. It didn’t work though. The car flipped and rolled into a ditch.

They were pronounced dead at the hospital. At the scene of the car crash, their car was absolutely totaled beyond repair. The impact of crash critically injured both of her parents. Abby, her mom, lungs happened to collapse. The doctors tried everything but nothing worked. Abby fought hard and long but by the end of the night, it wasn’t enough. Jake passed after Abby. During the rolling of the car, he slammed his head against the windshield. This caused major damage, leaving him internally bleeding in his brain. The doctors weren’t able to stop it. They tried to do an emergency surgery but it didn’t help. He passed halfway through the procedure.

Clarke still remembered it vividly. She left work to go to the hospital only to find out they were already gone. Her world came crashing down. All of her strength shattered. She mourned for hours in the hospital. Raven was the one to convince her that she needed to go home. On the way home, Clarke had passed out in the car. Raven took it upon herself to get her best friend settled in bed before making an important phone call.

Raven knew Clarke like the back of her hand. She knew the thought hadn’t crossed the blondes mind. She was mourning all night for it to register to her. So Raven had a duty that needed to be done. She called her mom, knowing full well that Aden was staying there. Raven was relieved to hear her mom’s voice but tensed at the same time. She hated having to be the bearer of bad news. Aden was asleep when Raven explained everything to her mom. She’ll never forget the sounds of her sobs. Abby was her mom’s best friend. They were two peas in a pod. Jake was another one of her best friends; he was much closer to her father though. This was when Raven finally let herself cry. Abby, or also known as Mama G, was a second mom to Raven and Jake like a second dad.

The next morning Raven’s mom told Aden about everything. He was only nine years old. A few days after the funeral, Clarke was spending time with Aden when a lawyer came by her apartment with custody forms. In her parent’s wills, they requested that Clarke is to take sole custody of her younger brother. Clarke was in shock. She barely took care of herself, how was she supposed to raise a nine year old? In the end, she did it. She is still doing it. She made a promise to her parents in heaven above that she’d raise him to the best of her ability and never give up.

Currently, Clarke was cooking breakfast for her, her brother, and the Rankers. Once Clarke got off the phone with Raven, she received multiple texts in the Rankers group chat telling (not asking) her they were going over. It was Aden’s day to pick meals, which he chose his favorite dish, crepes. Clarke loved making it for him because it was easy to make.

 While Clarke was pouring the crepe mix on the pan, there was a tapping on her shoulder. Clarke saw her brother smiling. He pointed to his ear, Clarke nodded.

“Do you need help?” Aden asked, speaking loud enough to be heard but quiet enough so he wasn’t yelling.

“Sure,” Clarke set down the different fruits in front of him then gave him a knife. They got to work quietly. “How was practice?”

“It was really good. Coach thinks I will be making the high school team. Maybe even skip the frosh team and go straight into JV.” Aden answered, excitedly.

“You are going to be the smallest and youngest dude on that team.” Clarke teased, bumping him with her hips. Aden giggled then bumped her back. It was small moments like this that made Clarke think that this whole parenting thing wasn’t too shabby.

Clarke had been taking care of him by herself for the past four years.  He is now 13 turning 14 later in the fall time. Aden loves soccer. He has been playing ever since he was 4. Clarke worked her hardest so she could afford for him to keep playing, especially since he is on a youth elite team. Clarke and Aden were both glad they both have something to turn to other than each other. To hear he might have a shot was amazing, especially since he was always the youngest. It was good for Aden to be able to make friends both in his grade and higher. Since his birthday was so late in the year, he was always the youngest one.

“True but I will totally kickass!” Aden shouted, fist pumping in the air.

Clarke shook her head, still looking down at her younger brother. “I really am proud of you, Aden. You work hard and it pays off. Don’t stop doing that ok? Mom and Dad would be really proud of you too.”

“You got it, sis.” Clarke engulfed her brother into a tight bear hug. “Alright, the crepes are all done.” Just then, their small apartment front door burst open with a loud thud and even louder chatter.

“Yo, yo, Griffin dorks, the most amazing person in the world is blessing you with her presence!” Raven screamed into the household.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Clarke yelled back. She watched as Aden’s eyes went wide.

“Ray-ray?” Aden asked, Clarke nodded, smirking. Aden wiped his hands off as fast as he can, running out of the kitchen. “Raven!” He gleamed, sprinting over to her then jumping into her arms.

“Whoa, there not so little dude anymore. I missed you. How have you been?” Raven set the young boy back down and ruffled his hair.

“Really good. I miss you, Ray.”

“Me too, but have no fear. The Rankers are here.” The rest of the group walked in, all carrying either drinks or some sort of healthy snack.

“Little Griffin!” They all greeted. Aden laughed and waved.

“What’s up?”

“Murphy, get your shoes off my damn table!” Clarke yelled, walking into the living room. She was struggling as she carried a tray with breakfast and plates on it. Murphy grumbled but complied.

“Aw, why the frowny face, Murph? Are you sad or is that a permanent resting bitch face?” Clarke teased, pinching the guys’ cheek after she set the tray down.

“Why the hearing aids, Griff? I thought you could hear?” Murph bit back, no hatred or rudeness behind his voice.

A sound of pretend hurt escaped Clarkes’ mouth, “Ouch that was brutally good. I respect that.” Clarke signed to him.

“Always a pleasure. You know you are my favorite girl behind Emori, of course.” Murphy smirked, signing back to her.

“Hey! What about Octavia and I?” Raven asked, throwing a soda can to the emotionless delinquent.

“No, no, you see, you’re misunderstanding me. Clarke is my second favorite _girl._ You and O are my second favorite dudes.” Murphy retorted. Everyone, even Raven and Octavia, laughed alongside with him.

“Damn, why so chipper today? You are on a roll, dude.” Bellamy chuckled, high fiving Murphy.

“I actually have a surprise.” Murphy stood to his feet. “As of today, Skaikru Gym has begun its’ plans of expansion!” He announced. The Rankers (Aden included) started hooting and holler, cheering erupting a little bit too loud for an inside zone.

“Murphy, that is awesome!” Monty beamed.

“We’re so proud of you!” Emori was the one who initiated the group hug. Everyone jumped to their feet to surround the gym owner in a giant hug.

Murphy has always been a “trouble seeker.” Coming from a bad past, he ended up being more of a fighter instead of lover. After meeting The Rankers and Emori, he slowly stopped fighting and started focusing on bettering himself as a person. Emori showed him fighting doesn’t always need to be bad. After college, he decided her wanted to open his own MMA/Kickboxing and regular gym. It was obviously successful now that he was able to expand. It’s been everything he has worked for.

“We’re going to have to celebrate!” Jasper shouted.

“How about we go to the club tomorrow night?” Monty suggests. Everyone lifts their sodas in agreement, except Clarke.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Bellamy asks, frowning.

“Are you guys forgetting the junior Ranker?” Clarke laughed, throwing her arm around Aden’s shoulder.

“You can go, Clarke. I’m 13. I think I am capable of staying home by myself for a few hours.”

“See! It’s official! Mama Clarke is going clubbing tomorrow!” Raven clapped her hands alongside everyone’s cheering.

Clarke smiled to her friends but her mind was still on her younger brother. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Clarke signed to Aden.

“Of course. I will be perfectly fine. If anything I’ll just game with Tris.” Aden signed back, a soft blush covering his cheeks at the thought of his friend.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Clarke asked, giggling as the blush on her brothers cheeks traveled to his neck.

“What! No way!” Aden signed quickly. “She is my best friend!”

“You can fall for your best friend, bro. It’s not impossible.” Clarke said out loud, ruffling his hair. “Take your time. You’re still young.”

The rest of the morning was spent joking, laughing, and nothing but positive vibes radiating throughout the small apartment. Aden loved hanging out with Clarke and her friends. Not once have they ever left him out of conversations or hang out days unless they do something he isn’t old enough for. Just like Aden loved the Rankers, the Rankers loved him. He wasn’t just Clarke’s little brother. He was their little brother as well.

Not a day passes by where all of them don’t miss the oldest Griffin’s. Jake and Abby were parents to them all. They took care of them like they were their own. They gave them all advice and often went to huge events for them like they were their parents. To Jake and Abby, it was an honor to be there for such great kids, especially ones that were undeniably there for Clarke and Aden.

When Jake and Abby passed, they all honored them in their own way and mourned in their own way. It was an incredibly bumpy road.  Aden and Clarke had trouble coping with the loss of their parents; mentally and physically. Their once connected bond broke the first year after consistent fighting. Even though Raven had her parents, she had a different kind of parental bond with Abby and Jake. Raven drank her soul away while spending all her time in her small mechanics garage fixing the old classic car the Griffin’s owned that she never had time to fix. The Blakes distanced themselves for a while. Octavia shut everyone out and met new people at her University that weren’t the best. Bellamy slept around with different women so he didn’t feel alone, still pushing everyone out. Jasper and Monty got high 25/8, trying to mask whatever pain they felt. Murphy got into more fights than usual and spent all his time at the hospital being stitched up. Emori was often the one who picked up him after he was beaten down.

Raven and Murphy were probably the Rankers who were affected the most besides Clarke and Aden. Raven because she has known them her entire life. Murphy because he never knew his dad since his dad died from cancer. His mom was absentee due to her excessive drinking problem. The Griffin’s were genuinely the parents who filled their spot and they were happy too. 

Thanks to Raven’s mom and dad’s surprise visit, the Rankers gathered together and reunited. They were forced to open their eyes; Clarke most of all because she no longer only had herself to worry about.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when her name was being shouted and hands were waving in front of her face. “What?” She asked, her attention on all the eyes staring at her.

“Are you going to us why you were bleeding earlier or not?” Raven threw a pillow at the blonde, hitting her in the face.

“Oh yeah!” Clarke said, excitedly. “Buckle up, motherfuckers. I’m going to tell you how I was trampled by a hot woman today!”

* * *

 

Lexa couldn’t believe she was doing this. Ever since she got home from work today she has been staring at the number in her phone. The blonde from her run didn’t save it, she just typed it in. So Lexa had to save it under the name of, _Mysterious Attractive Blonde_. OK, she didn’t need to put that name exactly but she did it anyways. Her thumb hovered over the number in her phone.  _Just woman up, Lexa! Come on,_ she nagged herself. Lexa huffed out an irritated sigh then composed a new message.

**_Lexa: Hello, I know it is well into the night. This is the clumsily dumb woman who happened to run into you earlier._ **

Lexa’s breathe hitched as she hit send. Now, we wait.

5 minutes passed and she still hadn’t gotten a response.

10 minutes later, still no response.

15 minutes later, still no response.

“Don’t worry about it, Lexa. It’s 10 at night. She’s probably sleeping. Just go to bed or something.” Lexa groaned and tossed her phone on the lamp stand near her couch. She got up walked to her kitchen.

Perks of being a CEO meant a ridiculously fancy bachelorette penthouse apartment. She originally got the penthouse because of the view of the mountains and Seattle. She didn’t live too far from her office, which was much appreciated. Unfortunately, she still lived with her certain. Honestly, she didn’t mind it much. It helped the place feel more homey. She loved her sister and spending time with her was always a plus.

Lexa stood staring out of the glass windows. Her mind drifted off to her life now until she heard a quiet ding from the living room. She snapped her head around then ran for the couch. She dove over the back and snatched her phone. She didn’t notice Anya watching her in amusement from the doorway.

**_Mysterious Attractive Blonde: Hi! I remember. By the way, my arm is totally taken care of. I know you were a bit worried about it._ **

**_Lexa: I am glad to hear that you are okay._ **

**_Mysterious Attractive Blonde: Thank you… I should apologize for not speaking to you. I, uh, I am not very fond of talking to strangers all of the time. Plus, I have a reason as to why I didn’t speak. It’s just a bit personal._ **

**_Lexa: Don’t worry about it. I understand, kind of. So…do you think you are fond of me enough to give me your name? I forgot to ask earlier._ **

**_Mysterious Attractive Blonde: Clarke. Clarke Griffin._ **

**_Lexa: Lovely name. Nice to meet you, Clarke. My name is Alexandria Woods. Everyone calls me Lexa though._ **

**_Clarke: Likewise… Lexa. ;)_ **

_Why did my heart rate just pick up? Whatever, it’s probably because I ran to the couch._ Lexa thinks to herself. She still didn’t realize Anya was watching her nor did she realize she was smiling like a love struck puppy.

**_Lexa: So um, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?_ **

**_Lexa: FOR THE PAINTING! Not like a date…_ **

**_Lexa: I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to that either._ **

**_Lexa: Anyways! I am still very interested in the painting. Are you free to stop by my office? Price isn’t an issue. I will even pay for your gas._ **

**_Clarke: Lexa, it’s fine. I knew what you meant. I’m free tomorrow if you’d like me to stop by? Best offer and I’ll sell it._ **

**_Lexa: Fantastic, I will be in around 8 am. We can discuss the payment in person until then, good night Clarke._ **

**_Clarke: May we meet again, Lexa._ **

“You seem rather intrigued by whoever you’re texting.” Anya said, making her presence known.

“jesus!” Lexa screamed in fear, throwing her phone into the air. “You startled me you fucking ass! Why do you always do this?” Lexa groaned, running her hands through her hair to calm down.

“It’s funny.” Anya shrugged, sitting down next to her baby sister. “Want to tell me who you’re texting?”

“Not really. I am going to head to bed.” Lexa snatched her phone from the couch before Anya could then stood up. “A woman named Clarke is coming to the office tomorrow. Make sure security knows to let her up.” Lexa patted her sister’s back.

Anya watched the retreating figure. She raised an eyebrow then smirked. Her little sister was totally smitten with a girl. Lexa never truly gave herself the time to be in a relationship, not after Costia. It was good to see her genuinely happy and excited.

                                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! If you ever want to talk, go to my tumblr. 
> 
> @Hedaofpeace, Always good to talk to people. Still need to use it more. Oops. 
> 
> Have a happy 4th of july if you're american. If you are canadian, happy late canada day!


	3. Give Us A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you all. Nerdy Lexa and Mean Anya plague this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day, night, afternoon, evening, anything haha.

******_Lexa: You’re a real pain, you know that?_ **

**_Clarke: Oh really now, Commander? How so?_ **

**_Lexa: You keep teasing me about Monday._ **

**_Clarke: It’s not my fault you’re embarrassingly clumsy._ **

**_Lexa: I know but you don’t need to tease me_ ** **_L_ **

**_Clarke: Now, where’s the fun in that? Lol_ **

“Whoever that is must be extremely funny.” Anya commented, throwing a pillow at her younger sister. Boom goes the cell phone onto the wood flooring. Anya couldn’t have laughed harder at the sight of Lexa shrieking then diving to the floor for her phone.

“What the hell was that for?” Lexa shouted, throwing the pillow back at her sister. She quietly cleaned off her phone, sat back on the couch and cleared her throat.

“Are you seriously telling me you have no idea what I am talking about?” Anya deadpanned, grabbing more ammunition of pillows.

“I, uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lexa squeaked, running a hand through her intricate braids.

“Yu laik a goufa. Ai laik ashamed yu laik nou ai sis.” Anya insulted, shaking her head in the process.

“What? You are an asshole, you know that?”

“Says the biggest nerd ever who, by the way, has put this game on pause for the last 15 minutes! Dude, I swear I aged like 50 years waiting for you to stop texting whoever you’re texting!” Anya screamed, throwing another pillow at her sister.

“Throw on more and yu gonplei ste odon.” Lexa threatened. However, her sister was her general. Being a general meant being as fearless as the commander.

Anya took a deep breath and looked off into the distance. “Ai gonplei ste nowe odon. Gonakru laik nou kwel.” She muttered to herself before jumping to her feet and charging Lexa. Lexa didn’t have time to react to her sisters’ tackle. Anya let out a loud battle cry as she towered over her sister and began beating her with a pillow.

“ANYA! I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET OFF ME I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!” Lexa tried to fend off her sister but the angled she was tackled at interfered.

“I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, HEDA!” Anya repeatedly smacked her little sister on the head. Over and over Lexa’s face met a soft pillow.

“If you do not get off me, I will cut your pay for like two months!” Lexa pushed at her sister’s shoulder successfully shoving her off. More like, Anya dove off her once Lexa threatened her source of income.

“Did you just get attacked? I don’t know who it could’ve been. It might have been that warrior ghost walking around here. Pretty sure it is out to get you.” Anya blurted out, rubbing the back of her neck. She quickly strode over to her original place on the couch and picked up the xbox controller.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Lexa glared, checking her phone again.

**_Clarke: I am going to assume Anya took your phone since you’re lagging._ **

**_Clarke: I understand though. Big sisters gotta worry and all._ **

**_Clarke: Or embarrass you. I bet you $1,000 she was trying to embarrass you._ **

**_Clarke: Actually, I take that back. I don’t have $1,000 to give you if I lost this bet. So let’s change it to $0.01. How does that sound? Peachy._ **

**_Lexa: You should have stuck with the $1000. You could have been $1000 richer, Ms. Griffin._ **

**_Clarke: GOD DAMN IT. I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID. $1000 FINAL PRICE._ **

**_Lexa: A little too sorry. A little too late._ **

**_Clarke: This isn’t over. I will win one day, Woods._ **

**_Lexa: We’ll see about that, Ms. Griffin._ **

**_Clarke: Shush, at least I can walk in a straight line without tripping._ **

**_Lexa: THERE WAS AN UNSPOKEN RULE PLACED, GRIFFIN. WE ARE TO NOT SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN._ **

_Anya was out talking to the construction crew at the site of the fashion show. The renovation plans needed to be set in stone today at the warehouse. It was a semi unusual site to host a fashion show, but that was the point. Go against the typical norms of things was a way of life for the Woods Clan. It was always their vision to see life in a different way. Even for something that was all about looks._

_Meanwhile, Lexa was still in the office. Clarke was scheduled to come in to hang the piece she offered to buy. Lexa was going over plans and itinerary of the night. They needed to establish which company would show case their designs first. It was a stressful time having to figure out which companies would complement each other in order._

_Lexa was about ready to give up for the next couple of hours when her assistant knocked on the office door. Behind her a quiet blonde was following her shyly._

_“Excuse me, Heda. I apologize for bothering you but the one you call Clarke Griffin says she has an appointment with you.” Her assistant informs politely._

_“Ah, yes. Let her in.” Lexa stood to her feet and walked around her desk. She flattened out the front of her suit and pants. Clarke walked in slowly, bypassing her assistant. She threw out a nearly silent thank you before stepping into the massive office._

_“Is that all, Heda?”_

_“Yes, Lokai. Thank you for your work.” Lexa gave her nod. Instead of continuing she waited for her assistant to close the door. Once it closed, she placed her attention back on the blonde._

_“Welcome, Ms. Griffin. Apologies for the mess on my desk. It is a very busy day.” Lexa smiled. She was leaning back against her desk. Clarke responded with a small smile. Much like their initial meeting in the hills, they were quiet again. Lexa noticed the distance between them and realized she never shook her hand._

_“Where are my manners.” Lexa pushed off the desk in effort to walk towards Clarke. However in the process of walking and holding her hand out to shake, she tripped over her own feet and nearly crashed into the silent blonde. Clarke caught her before either of them could fall. Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s hips, keeping them both upright._

_Both of them looked down to Lexa’s hands and laughed. “I am very sorry. I somehow can’t seem to get over my clumsiness around you.” Lexa’s hands retracted from Clarke’s hips. She held her hand out once more and smiled, “Always a pleasure to see you, Ms. Griffin.”_

_“The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Woods.” Clarke shook her hand firmly before dropping it. “So, I have the piece right here that you are interested in. I was able to clean off any dirt from when it fell.”_

_“Feel free to place it wherever you please.” Lexa gestured around the office. Clarke wasn’t paying attention though. She was too busy trying to follow Lexa’s head so she could focus on her lips. She may have her hearing aids in, but it was easier to read lips sometimes._

“Do you plan on asking her out anytime soon or?” Anya questioned.

“I don’t date, Anya. Not after”

“Costia. I know. Trust me do I fucking know.”

* * *

 

Three days has passed since Clarke and Lexa last talked. Clarke was busy trying to paint new pieces and coordinate a new exhibit for a new up and coming artist. She was constantly running around to find things that would work well with the exhibit theme. She had to go over lay out of plans for each section. It was a hassle always trying to talk to artist when they didn’t want to listen to you. Clarke would deny if you asked her if she ever turned her hearing aids off here and there. Truthfully, she was beginning to do it way to often with the new stuck up artist she was working with.

Lexa and Anya were able to get the renovations on the warehouse started and the itinerary completed. Now they needed to figure out the whole “swag bag” gifts, raffles for money to be donated to charities, which charities would be there, and new designs for the show. The biggest issue was designs. For the first time in their career, they landed in a design slump. Neither of the girls could come up with something unique and different.

“This is pissing me off. Nothing is meshing well with anything.” Lexa groaned, throwing all her design scraps off her desk.

“I got nothing.” Anya sighed, tossing her sketch book onto the coach besides her.

“We still need to figure out which charities to set up.” Lexa turned to look out of the glass windows in her office. This was her favorite part of her office. She was able to stare out at this view of the forest right below her office.

“I think I may have some ideas for charities and raffles.”

“Shoot.”

“I told Luna to contact someone in HQ for Tesla. We’re an environmentally friendly and conscious company. Tesla is a good company to try to partner with for the show. If they’re willing, we can talk them into donating around 12 cars at the minimum for the raffles. 15 cars at the max. We can set a minimum price for the raffle tickets to accommodate. In return, they get more advertisement from the number one fashion company in the world. It’s a win-win.”

“Do you think they will do it?”

“Already done.” They hear from the doorway. Luna strolls in with a manila folder of information. “Contract is set in stone to partner with them for future purposes if you please. The founder agreed to donate 15 cars. All of them different models. Five of them are the most popular model. Raffle items should be checked off the list now. Anything else, Heda and General?” Luna glanced at them both.

“Figure out what items we can get for the gift bags. Find a company that is starting up but very high quality. It’s a fashion show so find companies related to our theme. It doesn’t matter who or what it is as long as they’re promising.” Lexa orders, turning her attention back onto the designs.

“Anything else?” Luna asks.

“No one is to bother my sister and I for the rest of the day. Cancel all meetings. We need time to plan the designs.”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Mochof, Luna.” Anya thanked, getting up to grab her laptop off Lexa’s desk.

“Stay here,” Lexa says, grabbing her suit jacket off the back of her chair.

“Where are you going?’’

“I am going to go get us coffee. You honestly can’t believe we aren’t staying here all night, do you?” Lexa laughed, opening the office door.

“You better be buying us coffee, lunch, and dinner!” Anya shouted after her.

“Like always, big sis!” Lexa yelled back before leaving the office.

* * *

 

Traffic was jam packed on the main city streets. All Lexa wanted was to get back to her office so she could drink coffee and eat the lunch she ordered. After what seemed like an eternity, the street light turned green. The four cars in front of her crossed the intersection. Just as she was about to go, the light turned yellow then red before she could blink. Lexa slammed on her breaks before she went too far. She was ready to start banging her head on the steering wheel of her car when a loud thud made her jump.

Lexa shot upright, watching an unusual scene unfold. A young blonde boy slid across the hood of her car smoothly. The second he landed, he ran off towards random buildings. Lexa shook her head at the kid. All of a sudden, three more boys went racing by. She watched them chase after the smaller blonde in confusion. For some reason she felt compelled to follow.

Lexa grumbled to herself as she flicked on her blinker and turned right down the street the four boys ran off. She was driving, trying to keep up and figure out where they ran. There was a movement from the corner of her eye. She found the blonde boy, climbing and jumping over different obstacles easily. It was like he practiced this daily. It reminded her of when she had to run from her bullies at a young age. Anya taught Lexa how to Freerun when they were starting middle school. Anya believed it would come in handy for the two of them. Surprisingly, nearly every day Lexa and Anya needed to run from their bullies after school. Plus, it was a tradition within their people’s culture.

Lexa quickly turned down a street leading towards a local school. She could see the blonde sprinting as fast as he could towards it. The older three weren’t too far behind now that he had nothing to climb or dodge. The blonde was racing towards a fence. If he was able to climb it fast enough, he would lose the other three in no time.

Unfortunately, right when the boy was about to hop over the other three grabbed his arms and pulled him off the fence. Lexa sped up her car now. She drove into the parking lot of the school with a loud screech of her tires. The boys still didn’t let up on the smaller blonde, pinning him down to the ground. Lexa hopped out of her car and ran over.

“Get off of me!” The blonde boy yelled.

“Not a chance! You and your weird ass friend are going to get it!”

“It wasn’t our fault, Leo!” The boy was trying to fight against the other two but they were too strong.

“I advise you to let him go.” Lexa stepped forward, towering over the three boys. They all looked up, noticing who she was instantly.

“Y-you’re Lexa Woods.” The boy who she assumed was Leo said.

“I am and this guy you have pinned on the ground is a family friend. Now Leo, is it? I suggest you let him go.” Lexa glanced down to see a soccer team crest on his jacket. “I wouldn’t mind having a chat with your coach. I am sure they wouldn’t miss having you on the team.”

Leo’s and his friend eyes went wide with fear. They let go fo the blonde boy, shoving him on the ground again. Lexa glared, full on commander mode, and waited for the three boys to run away. When they were no longer in sight, Lexa held her hand out to the young kid.

“Gyon op.” Lexa ordered, pulling him to his feet like he weighed nothing. “What’s your name?”

“Aden.” He responded.

“Nice to meet you, Aden. I am Lexa Woods.” Lexa held her arm out, which Aden responded by gripping her forearm.

“Thank you for helping me.” Aden lowered his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lexa stared at his gestures. “Why were they chasing you?”

“They are on my soccer team. Leo is mad he lost his starter position as a forward to my friend. She is the only girl on the team. He hates losing to her. Leo is also just another douche bag kid. He has been picking on my friend and I because of these, uh, cultural traditions we practice. I guess you can say?”

“Ah, gotcha.” Lexa checked her watch. **_1:49 pm._** “Shit.” Lexa muttered.

“Everything ok?” Aden questioned.

“Yes. I need to get back to work.” Lexa placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ste yuj, Aden.”

“Ste yuj?” Aden whispered to himself as Lexa walked off towards her car. _Why have I heard that before?_ “Ste yuj. _Ste yuj.”_ He repeated then gasped. “Stay strong! You just said stay strong! How do you know that language?” Aden screamed at Lexa. Lexa froze when she her the translation. No one ever knew the language.

“Do you even know what you’re talking about kid?” Lexa asked. She stopped walking. Her body was tense. Her heart was racing. In all of her life, she rarely met anyone outside of those her parents introduced her to. She thought she met all of the Trikru Clan in TonDc and Seattle. Meeting more of her ‘people’ outside of those in TonDc was almost a distant dream she had. Lexa and Anya were raised to embrace their Trikru and Grounder Culture. Trikru blood coursed through their veins. Each pulse of their hearts brought pride to their lives.

“Tris Forest. She is my best friend. She always tells me stories about this nearly unknown, nonexistent group of people, Grounders. Trist taught me her culture. She told me about the different clans all throughout the country. Tris is from the Trikru Clan. She bugs me about these two Trikru sisters in charge of some huge company. I guess they bring a massive amount of honor to the Trikru Clan and Grounders.” Aden explains. He takes a hesitant step towards the nervous Commander.

“Tell me, are you one of them?” Lexa faces him, crossing her arms over her chest as she stands intimidatingly in front of the small blonde. For a second she feels like she’s seen him somewhere.

Aden shakes his head, dropping it, “Sadly, no. I wish.” He chuckles, playing with his fingers. Suddenly the gears in Aden’s head start shifting. It pierces together the entire puzzle. “Yu laik Heda Leksa kom Trikru. Aren’t you?” Aden’s eyes glisten. The sun beating down to show the glint in his blue eyes.

“Sha,” Lexa responds. “Look I need to go back to work. This was an interesting exchange. I’m glad you’re into learning about my culture. It means a lot that someone who isn’t one of us cares.” Lexa patted Aden’s shoulder. “Once again, ste yuj.” Lexa moves to leave but she’s tugged back by a small hand on her wrist.

“Wait!” Aden pleads, “mentor me! Teach me everything about Grounder Culture.”

“Why should I?” Lexa sighs, staring down at the hand on her wrist. Lexa could feel him shaking. He’s scared and it is evident.

“I will work for you to prove I am capable! I’ll clean the building. I will clean your office. I will run coffee errands on my bike! I’ll do anything. Set me as an intern.”

“That, my friend, is child labor. All of my workers are grounders that I know personally who are paid very well. Even my interns are paid.” Lexa argues. “They have experience. Most of them obtain a college degree.”

“You’ll get more publicity. Big billionaire CEO starts a mentorship for a local boy boy and his poor grounder best friend. You can say you had plans to train the youth of today for the success of tomorrow. The public eye would view you as a visionary.” Aden tries to negotiate, letting go of Lexa’s wrist and takes a deep breath. “Please. Tris and I need the money. This would help us out much more than you think.” Aden begs.

Lexa glares at the boy in her usual stoic exterior. She tilts her head wondering what past haunts the young teen and his friend. To be and plead is a sign of weakness to her people. To be merciful is considered weak. Lexa would need to do a lot of convincing for Anya to agree. He is small and terrified, but immensely brave for challenging/negotiating with the powerful CEO.

“Come on,” Lexa commands, “We’re going to pick up your friend Tris. After I am taking you two to lunch then we’re going to go meet Anya. Prove that you can convince her to be worthy and the both of you get the internship. You will be my second. If Tris proves herself worthy then she will be Anya’s second as well. I believe you both can succeed. You just need to start somewhere.” Lexa stepped aside, opening the passenger door for Aden.

“Mochof, Heda.” Aden bowed his head.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Lexa laughed as she closed the door.

On the outside Lexa expresses how hesitant and merciful she could be. She displays this façade of being cold and cruel. Deep down, she was caring and she was excited to take the two teens under her wing. She knew Anya would feel the same. There, they wouldn’t take things lightly on them.

All in all, today was the sart of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Talk to me or ask me questions @Hedaofpeace on tumblr.
> 
> May we meet again, my dudes! Peace to you all.


	4. I Can't Lose You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is most likely going to be my last update for a bit. I am moving away to college in a few days so I am going to be jam packed with stuff to do. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> On the bright side, I already have an idea for the next chapter (hint: there is a bit more clexa feels in it).

Clarke paced continuously around her apartment living room. Raven sat on the couch equally worried but not pace-worthy. Every 5 seconds Clarke was checking her phone for new texts or phone calls. Aden hadn’t come home yet. It’s been 3 hours since his practice ended. He was supposed to be home by now. He was supposed to be home by now. He was always home by now. Clarke’s arms were wrapped around herself, giving her the peace she did not obtain. Raven was trying to call Aden over and over and over. He wasn’t answering any calls.

“Where the fuck is he?” Clarke screamed. Terror wracked her vocal chords. You could see the fear shaking through her bones. Her mind was twirling with bad thoughts. She just wanted Aden home and safe and with her.

“I can’t lose him, Rae. I can’t lose him too.” Clarke screamed into the tension filled air. Her pacing increasing tenfold after she punched the nearest wall.

“Clarke, I know you’re scared and worried sick. You need to stay positive. For all we know, he could just be lost and his phone could’ve died.”

“I make him charge it every night, Reyes. You and I both know that. He has lived here the past four years. He knows the ins and outs because I taught him! He is supposed to be here but he isn’t! If he doesn’t show up in the next ten minutes I am going out to look for him myself!” Raven has never heard Clarke raise her voice so loud, not even when she yelled at people after her parents passed. Raven knew Clarke wasn’t in a good state of mind to drive so she offered to drive for her. Clarke needed to relac. How could she though? Clarke wouldn’t know what to do if she lost her little brother too.

Ten minutes felt more like an eternity once they passed slowly, but Clarke kept her word. The second the clock signaled ten minutes, Clarke pounced on her keys. She was about to burst out of her front door when she found herself blocked by a small blonde boy. Aden to be exact.

“There you are! I was worried sick about you!” Clarke sobbed. She pulled him inside the apartment, enveloping him into a tight hug. Aden was trying to respond. His words muffled by his sisters’ shirt. Aden pushed his sister off for a moment.

“I am okay, Clarke.” Aden signed after pulling his arms free of her grasp. “I am sorry to worry you. I didn’t mean to.” He signed his apology. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t enough.

“You’re sorry to worry me?” Clarke shrilled out loud. “You’re sorry to worry me? You were supposed to be home three hours ago! Where the hell have you been?” Clarke gently cupped her brothers face, checking for any cuts, bruises, or anything harmful that may have been done.

“I was at lunch with Tris and these other women.”

“What women?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Aden shrugged his shoulders.

“Aden Jake Griffin, you tell me who went to lunch with right now or else you’re grounded for a month with no tv, video games, or phone!” Clarke threatened, spinning him around to check the rest of his body. Aden grumbled to himself before facing his sister again.

He bit his lip and looked at the ground sheepishly, “Lexa and Anya Woods, CEOs of Trikru Fashion.” Aden signed the names as rapidly as he could. He prayed and hoped it was too fast for his sister to read.

“THEY. DID. WHAT? Who do they think they are taking two, 13-year-old teenagers to lunch without their parents’ consent or knowledge?” Clarke was completely and totally livid. Both Aden’s and Raven’s eyes widened at how red Clarke was getting. “And you mister, how dare you go with them without Facetime calling me! You should know better than to go with strangers! I don’t care how well-known they may be, you cannot be so trustworthy!”

“Tris’s parents knew where we were going-“ Aden tried to speak

“Doesn’t matter! They should have called me! You should have called me! Tris’s parents aren’t responsible for you, I am!” Clarke interrupted.

“Lexa saved me, Clarke! Leo chased me through downtown because he was mad Tris and I stole his and his friends starting spots! They were going to beat me up until Lexa came in and stopped it! She was helping me out!” Aden explained, trying to defend the young CEO.

“I don’t care, Aden! That doesn’t give her the right to take you to lunch without my permission!”

“I convinced her to! She was going to leave but I convinced her not to go!”

“Why would you do that? Why would you get in a car with a complete stranger, hm? Why would you think it was in any way ok to go off with her? Why would she think it’s ok to take you without asking for my permission?” Clarke was screaming so loud that Aden was nearly cowering away in fear. Raven was on her feet by now. She was getting ready to pull Clarke back so she could calm down.

“I convinced her to mentor Tris and I! We went to lunch to talk and to prove that we are capable of being their seconds and worthy of an internship! I negotiated with them so they’d pay and mentor us! We need the extra money, Clarke! I wanted to help you! Why is it such a big deal that I went with them? They’re famous! Any wrong move and the entire world would know!”

“BECAUSE I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!” Clarke yelled so loud in response that her confessions and fears echoed throughout the entire apartment. The room falling silent immediately.

Aden took a step back. Clarke took a shaky breath, rubbing her face. She made eye contact with her brother before lifting her hands.

“I can’t lose you too.” Clarke signed defeatedly. Neither of the Griffin siblings felt the tears streaming down their faces. For once in the past four years, they expressed their concerns for one another. Aden wanted to help because he sees daily how much his sister struggles to support him. Clarke let it be known that she worries for Aden like a parent worries about their kid. She let it be known that without him, she would be lost just like she was when their parents died.

“You are not going to lose me. I won’t let it happen.” Aden signs back. He closes the distance between them, embracing Clarke like she was his lifeline and she did the same back.

Raven shifted from foot to foot, shocked by the fight in front of her. Never has she witnessed such a sight. She stepped forward, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. Aden looked up at her, nodding after Raven motioned for him to go to his room. Raven stepped in front of Clarke, who stood motionless. An expression of pure exhaustion covering her face. Raven caught her best friend in her arms before her body could hit the ground as she began to sob.

“Am I a bad sister for yelling at him so much? Am I doing that bad of a job that he notices and feels required to help? He’s just a kid, Rae.” Clarke sobbed into Raven’s chest. Raven ran her hand through the blonde trestles. She lifted the blondes head so she was looking at her. Raven tapped on her own lips so Clarke knew to read them.

“You are not a bad sister. He needs to know he can’t do that but remember he cares too much that he wants to help. Don’t dismiss the Woods actions but keep in mind they agreed to help.” Raven spoke gently and slowly. She watched the gears in Clarke’s head shifting as she tried to process the words Raven just spoke. Clarke sat up, sniffling before lifting her hands.

“What do I do? I don’t want him to worry about our financial issues. He’s only 13, Rae. I want him to go through life worrying about how he is going to pass his next math test, not how we’re going to pay the next bill.” Clarke signed, tears streaming down her cheeks all over again. Raven used her thumbs to brush away the salty tears.

“Go visit Lexa and Anya tomorrow with Tris and Aden. Talk to them, adult to adult. Aden probably feels like your stress his all his fault. He wants to be able to say he helped and prove himself to you. Neither of them should be working at such a young age but you know how stubborn they are. They’re not going to give up, especially Aden. The moment he sets his mind to something he is 1000% determined to finish it.” Raven leaned forward to kiss Clarkes’ forehead. “Give him a chance. If you feel he is unfit to handle it then let him know he can’t do this mentorship anymore. In the end, it’s your call. Talk to Woods about all of this in the morning.”

“Aden is really stubborn.” Clarke signs, releasing a breathy chuckle, wiping her nose with her palm.

“He gets it from his sister. You taught him everything he knows, Clarke.” Raven signs back.

Clarke took a deep breathing, lifting her hands to sign, “Why do I feel like it’s never enough?” Her face was displaying nothing but pain and care. Clarke gave up everything for Aden. She wants nothing but the best for him.

Raven gave her a half smile, “Because you’re still young and learning. Not everyone has the responsibility of raising their little brother.” She signs back. Clarke stared at her best friend before moving to lay in her arms. Raven supported their weight by leaning against the back of the couch.

* * *

 

Tris and Aden glanced over to one another sheepishly. Raven and Clarke accompanied them to the office of the two Woods siblings. Clarke definitely didn’t expect to be coming back here. She was way too busy to worry about the CEO. Alas, she was here once again and _not_ on good measures.

Aden led them through the lobby of the large building. Tris and him flashed their ID cards to the security guard, who nodded his approval and let them pass. The four of them gathered in the first elevator heading upwards to the top floor. Clarke was flicking her fingers, playing with them nervously. Aden saw his sister’s actions. He knew she was nervous and mad and hurt all at once. So he placed his hands over hers then smiled his reassurance. He smiled to let her know that, _everything is going to be ok._

Anya’s assistant, Luna, was waiting for them at the elevator, shocked to see the two teenagers weren’t alone. Instantly, she flooded empathy for the two Woods siblings, she knew this wasn’t going to end well for them.

“Good morning, Aden. Good morning, Tris.” Luna greeted, stepping aside.

“Good morning, Luna.” They said in unison.

“Both Ms. Woods are waiting in Lexa’s office. They are extremely excited to start today.”

“We are equally as excited.” Tris responded with a bright smile.

“This way, please.” Luna bowed her head, turning on her heel then led the way to the ginormous office. When they reached the outside of the door, Luna knocked twice and waited for a small, “Come in.” She pushed open the door, walking up the desk.

“Good morning. Aden and Tris are here with a couple of guests. I believe they want to speak with you.” Luna stated, hands behind her back.

“Thank you, Luna. We will take it from here.” Anya squeezed her bicep gently then put her attention on the two strange adults in the room. “Good morning, Ms…?” She asked, looking at Clarke first.

“Ms. Griffin.” Clarke answered. Anya smiled then turned to Raven. Her eyes widened at the brightness of Raven’s smile. It was a big one. It was small, polite, and professional, but it was the most beautiful smile Anya has ever had the chance to see.

“You are?” Anya asks, holding her hand out to Raven.

“Raven Reyes.” She answered, staring at the hand in front of her then back at the second CEO. Anya pursed her lips, pulling her hand away after it was blatantly ignored.

“Welcome back, Clarke. It is always a pleasure to see you.” Lexa greeted, stepping out from around her desk. The two siblings crossed their arms over their chest, leaned against the desk, put one foot over the other, and flashed their signature smirks.

“Excuse my bluntness but we need to talk, Lexa.” Clarke responds, placing a hand on Aden’s shoulder.

“May I ask what about?” Lexa questioned, looking slightly confused.

“Don’t play games, Ms. Woods. You are a grown adult. You should know better than to take kids to lunch with consent of their parents.” Clarke snapped, her anger already getting the best of her.

“Clarke, please. Not now.” Aden pleaded, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“Aden it is ok. Your, uh…”

“Sister.”

“Your sister has every right to upset with me. I agree, I should have known better. I should have been paying attention more.” Lexa wasn’t afraid to admit to being wrong. “I did not weigh my risks or consequences if I had gotten in trouble. I apologize thoroughly for not considering your feelings or your concerns.”

“I have every right to tell you that I will not allow my brother to be involved in your mentorship.” Clarke responded.

“Clarke!” Both Tris and Aden cried out. Everyone watched as Tris grabbed Clarke’s wrist and pulled her into a corner further away from everyone. Tris tapped her lips and raised her hands so Clarke could see.

“Clarke, I beg you. Please don’t do this.” Tris signed quickly, mouthing her words frantically. Her shaky pace threw Clarke off.

“Tris, relax and take a deep breath.” Clarke signed back before putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Aden cares Clarke. He cares for you just as much as you care for him.” Tris started to explain, her facial expressions and hand movements conveying her thoughts and emotions. “They aren’t the only ones to blame. I should have texted you or face timed you to let us know where we were.” Tris finished. She lowered her head, afraid to look at the hurt in Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke reached forward, lifting her head. “Why didn’t you?” She signed. “Tris, I care and love you as if you were my little sister. I want nothing more than safety for the both of you. Do you know how worried I’d be if something happened to you two?”  Clarke’s hands and fingers moved in swift and smooth motions.

“I know, I know and I apologize. But please Clarke, don’t take Aden out of the mentorship. He is just fascinated with learning about my culture and he wants to help you financially. He sees you struggle, Clarke. He cries to me at night sometimes about how he feels he has placed this burden on your shoulders ever since your parents died. He feels like he is a burden. He is just trying to find his way like you found yours through art. He wants to prove his strength. He wants to know he is helpful and isn’t some hardship you’re facing. He misses the safety of his parents but he loves that you care for him with open arms.” Tris signed as if she knew how to do this her entire life. Clarke watched the fluidity of her hand motions, reading and translating each word. She examined the emotions and expressions off the young girls face.

And while Tris was spending the time to convince Clarke to change her mind. Anya and Lexa stared at the two in shock and surprise. Anya leaned closer to Raven since she was the closest and Aden was too intent on reading the conversation.

“What is she doing?” Anya asked the mechanic.

“Your ‘second’ or whatever you call her is trying to save your ass.” Raven answered, watching the two converse across the room.

“They are, uh, very animated with their hands.” Anya comments, nervously.

“Have you never seen sign language before?” Raven looks at the older CEO shocked, “You know, for being a CEO who went to a good university, you don’t seem like the brightest tool in the shed.”

“Hey, that was rather insulting.” Anya pouted.

“Clarke is deaf and hard of hearing, Ms. Woods.”

“When did she find out she was deaf?” Lexa asked, her eyes still boring into the two women across the room.

“That really isn’t my place to tell.” Raven moved so she was blocking both Woods siblings view. “All I know is, if any of you hurt that tiny Griffin-dork right there,” Raven motioned to Aden, “or hurt the bigger Griffin-dork back there.” She thumbed to Clarke behind her, “Things will not be pretty for you.”

Lexa’s jaw clenched hard, her muscles peeking out, “Are you threatening me in my own office, Ms. Reyes?” Lexa stepped up to the shorter but just as muscular and toned women. Her commander mode switched to on.

“Oh trust me, Woods, that wasn’t a threat. It was a promise and believe me when I say I can make things go boom.” Raven winked at the brunette. She would never back down to anyone, not if Aden or Clarke were on the line. Raven has spent most of her life protecting the older Griffin. When the younger Griffin came into this world she vowed to protect him too. They were family after all.

Lexa and Raven merged closer. Lexa being slightly taller than Raven, narrowing her eyes down at the woman. If you listened closely, you would notice how it almost sounded like there was faint growling. It finally came to Anya’s attention that a soon to be brawl was going to break out in the office, so she stepped in.

“Oh look at the time, it states there is none for a fight so let’s break this up,” Anya shoved her arms in between the two to separate them.

“How could it be a fight if there isn’t a challenge?” Raven taunted, glaring at Lexa.

“Excuse me Ms. Reyes, but if you continue to disrespect me in my office I am going to need to call security to escort you out.” Lexa snapped, clenching her fists.

“How ‘commander’ like of you, Woods.” Raven bit back. She noticed the clenching of Lexa’s fist. The muscles in Lexa’s jaws were extremely predominant. The two women held a stare off for a few seconds before Raven spoke up again, “Look, I am going to tell you this once and only once, those two blondies are my family. They mean the world to me, Woods. I’d go to hell and back to protect them because they have been there for me so much. I don’t dislike you. I truly appreciate you wanting to help out Aden and I think it’s fan-fucking-tastic that you are willing to mentor him. But when Clarkey over there freaks out, I freak out too, especially when it comes to the both of them. Tris over there is like my little sister by default since she has been Aden’s best friend ever since he moved here. So, be wise and be careful. I also really don’t want my ass kicked so let’s call this a truce for now, yeah?”

Lexa glanced down, staring at the tan hand below her. She grumbled but smirked nonetheless, shaking the woman’s hand firmly. “You’re an intimidating one if I must say, Reyes.”

“I do my best. I have no problem attempting to kick your ass though.” Raven chuckles, dropping Lexa’s hand.

“Maybe one day we can see how that turns out in a friendly manner.” Lexa finally offers a small smile, tucking her hands into her pockets.

“You guys went from 100 to 0 real quick.” Anya groaned, rubbing her temples. She stopped, looking over to Aden who was still standing and staring at his sister and best friend, chomping on his bottom lip. “Someone should go talk to that one.” Anya pointed out. Raven nodded in agreement, moving to go to the young blonde, but was stopped.

“Let me handle this one. I need to learn more about him anyways.” Raven stepped back, allowing Lexa to pass her. Lexa walked over to the younger Griffin, hands still tucked into her suit pant pockets. She stood beside him, watching the blonde across the room.

“Are you worried?” Lexa asks, looking down at Aden.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to miss out on this opportunity.”

“You won’t. It’ll always be an offer for you and Tris.” Lexa studied the boy’s features. His eyes weren’t nearly as cerulean blue like his sisters but more of a nice and dark sapphire color. Lexa watched as he continued to bite his lip in thought.

“If not now then, when?” He questioned, his blue eyes meeting Lexa’s brown.

“Patience is key to all things, Aden.” Lexa patted his shoulder. “I understand where your sister is coming from, why she worries. It’s very obvious how much she cares for you and how much she wants to be able to protect you. It’s a natural characteristic that comes from being an older sibling. Your first instinct is to protect.”

“I just want to help her.” Aden says, mainly to himself as he turns his focus back to his sister and best friend. “Should I check on them?”

“No,” Lexa looked over to the two in the corner. “Let Tris handle it, Anya will be impressed if she is able to persuade Clarke. Also, this is something Clarke needs to see from another perspective besides yours.” Lexa eyed Clarke, losing her breath each time a sincere look crossed her face or a small smile played on her lips. Clarke reminded of her of Costia, so many similarities yet so many differences. Clarke, in her eyes, just seemed… _better_.

“Clarke, I know you are hesitant but please, let us have this chance. It goes beyond just helping you even though that is a key reason why we’re doing this.” Tris signed to the blonde. This was it. She had nothing left to say to Clarke. She hoped the older Griff would grant this single wish. Clarke furrowed her brows, analyzing every part of Tris’s exasperated expression. She casted a look to Aden. _He’s chewing on his lip again. I thought he got over that nervous habit?_ Clarke sent him a small smile, as well as a very faint nod.

“Aden has my permission to continue this.” Clarke signed, turning her head to pay attention to Tris. “I only ask of one thing.”

“Anything.” Tris spoke out loud, careful to make sure Clarke could read her lips.

“Both of you must check in with me regularly. I know I am not your parent but I worry about you too, Tris, much more than you may think.” Clarke spoke softly to her. She braced herself before the younger girl nearly tackled her to the ground in a tight bear hug.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“No need, I trust you guys.” Clarke smiled, hugging the small brunette back before pulling apart. She threw her arm over the younger girls’ shoulders and walked back to her little brother and intimidating CEO.

“Is everything okay, Ms. Griffin?” Lexa questioned, moving her hands to behind her back.

“I am giving permission for Aden to be involved with this mentorship. He already seems happier because of the opportunity. Please, take care of both of them for me and please have them check in with me regularly.” Clarke answered, sticking her hand out for an agreement shake.

“Of course, Ms. Griffin. You have my word.” Lexa bowed her head to the blonde. “Since I need to make up for my past mistakes, I want to let you know beforehand that the four of us, i.e. Aden, Anya, Tris, and I, will be going to breakfast then shopping.”

“Shopping? Why would you need to take them shopping?” Clarke was utterly confused. What sort of mentorship involves shopping instead of working?

“This is all part of the mentorship. Look good, feel good.” Lexa winked while Clarke blushed. “Aden, Tris.” Lexa called out, still staring at Clarke.

“Yes?” They ask in unison.

“Escort Ms. Reyes and Ms. Griffin to the elevator. We have a very busy day ahead of us.” Lexa and Anya waited for the four nearly siblings to leave the CEOs office. Once they were out of the door, Anya swung and punched Lexa on the arm as hard as she could.

“You done fucked up now. How could you be so stupid? You didn’t even tell me Clarke nor Raven knew where they were!” Anya seethed, punching her sister on the arm again.

“Ow! Can you stop now please? I don’t want to have bruises tomorrow. We have that photo shoot for the fashion show promo.” Lexa pouted, rubbing her sore bicep.

“Dude, you need to fix this. Clarke may have agreed for Aden to stay but you and I both know damn well that she is livid about this all.” Anya scoffed.

“I know. I will fix this. I just need to prove to Clarke that this will help them. For what we have seen, it’s clear she doesn’t understand Aden’s side of this but she wants to. Clarke is different, Anya, which means I need to approach this differently.” Lexa ran a hand through her intricate mane that was braided in thin braids.

“Did you not notice the arguing in ASL? Of course she is different, Lexa!” Anya groaned, rolling her eyes.

“How could I not notice?”

“You don’t pay attention when you’re blinded by lust.”

“We weren’t even looking at each other that way! I was afraid to piss myself when Clarke started yelling. I am Heda. I never get scared.” Lexa rubbed her palms against her eyes. “Look, I will do whatever I need to do to make up for my actions. I just need to figure out what to do.”

“Better figure it out soon. We royally fucked up and we haven’t even started the mentorship.” Anya growled through her gritted teeth. Lexa clenched her jaw and looked over at the two pre-teens making their way back into the office.

She needed to figure something out and she needed to not fuck it up. The weird part is that, she’s never cared about proving herself to anyone but herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Nothing but good vibes, peace, and happiness to you all. Have a nice day, night, morning, week, and life!

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? 
> 
> If you want to talk or have questions or whatever you can follow me on my (nonpersonal) tumber @hedaofpeace
> 
> I am definitely not deaf or hard of hearing so if i inaccurately depict any of that I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE AND IF YOU WANT TO CORRECT ME ON IT, GO FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL HAPPILY CORRECT MYSELF IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SO IT IS DEPICTED PROPERLY.


End file.
